My Red Button
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Marshall goes missing, and Fionna is determined to find him. Where did he go? Will Fionna make some friends on the way? Why does Cake think that Fionna looking for Marshall means she likes him? She's a hero for glob's sake! Read on, my lovelies. :)
1. A Single Strand

'I'm sure he's fine baby. Why do you care anyway?' I frowned at Cake as I picked another daisy. Gumball had us picking them for one of his 'missions'. Sometimes his missions were so lame.

'I care because he's my friend.' Cake bristled slightly. I really had no idea why she hated Marshall so much. 'Plus he's been gone for like, a week and he never told me he was leaving.' I stood up and dusted my clothes off. 'I'm gonna go investigate,' I said as I adjusted my pack straps. 'But what about Gumball's mission?'

'Picking daisies isn't a mission Cake.' I began to walk away. 'I'll be back. Don't wait up for me.' I could feel Cake bristle behind me as I walked away, but I didn't care. What did she have against Marshall? Sure he was a little mischievous and junk, but he'd never actually hurt anyone on purpose. I hoped he wasn't in any danger, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling that kept rising in my gut.

I arrived at the cave in record time and slunk silently up the steps. Maybe someone was holding him hostage. I couldn't take any chances. I peeked through the small window on the door, and saw nothing but a shadowy form I recognised as Schwabelle sitting in the middle of the room. I opened the door quietly, and the cat perked up instantly and meowed.

'Shh!' I shushed. The cat scampered over to me and leapt onto my head. That in itself was strange, seeing as Schwabelle seemed to hate me. She didn't scratch me or anything, but she almost seemed afraid of me most of the time. I reached for her and pulled her off my head. 'Schwabelle, where's Marshall?' I asked. Of course she couldn't talk, but maybe she'd be able to lead me to some clues or something.

She leapt out my arms and scampered into the kitchen. I followed and looked curiously as she scratched at the fridge. 'Oh, you're hungry.' She meowed loudly and I sighed. 'Schwabelle, we don't have time for food. Marshall could be in trouble.' She clawed even more frantically at the fridge and I sighed before opening it for her.

She grabbed something in her mouth and held it out to me. It was a small plate, but in the centre of it was a bright red hair. 'Did you keep this evidence for me?' I asked. She purred and weaved through my legs. 'You clever cat.' I scratched her head and sat at the table.

'But where or who did it come from?' Schwabelle leapt onto the table and scratched at something. 'Is that a… burn mark?' I raised an eyebrow and fingered the scorched wood. 'That wasn't there before.' Pieces started to fall together in my head. 'A red hair and scorch marks. I only know of one kind of person that fits this evidence.' I stood from my chair and held my arm out to Schwabelle, who walked up it and sat herself proudly on my head.

'To the Fire Kingdom Schwabelle!'

* * *

**AN: So, first chapter guys! That's some compelling evidence, but what would a flame person want with Marshall? That is assuming it's a person of flame. Anywho, read on, my lovelies! :)**


	2. Following the Trail

**AN: I should probably do a recap at the start of these chapters, but I honestly don't see the point. Like, you just read the last chapter. Anyway, let's get this story going with an extra long chapter! :D**

* * *

'Yeah, I can casts Flame shields on ya's, but what ya's gonna do for me's?' 'Come on Flamba! Marshall is missing and I need to follow the trail. I need flame shield.' I pleaded with the flambit.

'Yeah, I can see's the predicament you's are in. But there's gotta be something's in it for Flamba.' I sighed and pulled my pack off my back. I grinned when my hand hit a familiar black rock. 'Will this do?' I held out the piece of coal and Flamba's flames flared slightly. 'Yes. That'll do ya's. Two flame shields, coming up.' Flamba cast the spell and I handed her the coal.

'See, I didn't spat's on ya's that time.' The flambit grinned. 'Yeah, thanks Flamba.' I slung my pack back over my shoulder and left the flambit to enjoy it's treat. I'd been thinking about what could have happened to Marshall during the short trip to Flamba's usual spot, but nothing was quite adding up.

What would Flame Prince, or any other flame person for that matter, want with Marshall? That was assuming it was a flame person, but that was the only lead I had.

A fluffy tail dropped in front of my eyes and I pushed it away. 'Schwabelle, you could walk you know.' She meowed loudly and I felt her claws dig into my head. 'Ow, ow, ow! I was only joking, jeez.' She retracted her claws and I adjusted my hat. 'Dumb cat,' I muttered. 'Ouch!' Little zombie cat teeth sunk into my finger. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it still hurt. No wonder Cake stayed away from Schwabelle. She was insane.

We neared the Flame Kingdom and I stepped carefully onto the large stone pillars that stuck out of the lava surrounding it. Flame Prince should be here, 'cos his mom caught him again about a week ago. He'd escape in the next few days as the fire guards we useless half the time. Well, the ones that guarded FP anyway.

What was it with kingdoms and employing sucky guards? I arrived at the castle doors and walked straight in. Fire Queen kinda liked me because I saved her life. She liked me even more when my super goodness stopped rubbing off on him on account of us breaking up. He wasn't evil again, just less inclined to be good. He had a good heart, and I guess that's what really mattered.

'Fionna the Human. What could have brought you to my kingdom?' Flame Queen asked as she lounged on her throne. 'Marshall-Lee Abadeer is missing, and I have evidence that points to a person of flame being responsible.' 'Oh my!' She put her hand on her heart in feigned shock. 'Well, it is of no matter to me. Perhaps my son will lend a more helpful ear?' I nodded and led myself to Flame Prince's chambers.

I knocked on the door and stood patiently. The door creaked open and a shirtless Flame Prince stood in the doorway. 'Oh, it's you.' He said.

'And it's lovely to see you again too, Flame Prince.' 'What is it? I'm kinda busy training.' I hated how we'd turned into this, and I had meant to talk to him about it, but I had more important things to discuss. 'Marshall-Lee Abadeer is missing. The evidence I have found points to a person of flame being responsible.'

'So your boyfriend is missing, is he?' 'He is not my boyfriend.' I bristled slightly. Why was he acting like this? 'What, something bad happens and it's automatically me, isn't it? This always happens. "Oh, something bad happens. Let's blame the son of an evil ruler, it must be him".' His flames grew slightly and I could feel Schwabelle tense on my head.

'No, I never said that. I found a red hair and scorch marks in his house. What else was I supposed to think?' 'Don't you think if a flame person went there, the whole house woulda burned down?' I actually hadn't thought of that. 'I don't know. The only people I know that have red hair and could scorch a table like that are flame people.'

He scoffed and looked away from me. 'Fine. If you're gonna be like that Ignitus, I'm just gonna leave.' I turned to walk down the hall, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. 'Wait.' I ripped my arm from his grasp and faced him. 'What?' he looked down at his feet, his whole stance changing to one of vulnerability.

'Fionna. I'm… I'm sorry. I never meant for us to be like this. I-I thought that I could let go easier if I was like I am now.' He rubbed his neck and sniffed. 'I'm not the right person for you, I know that, but I just… I just want you to be happy. And even though I hate it, I know you being happy doesn't involve me.' He looked up, his eyes blazing. 'And I hope you can forgive me for what I've done.'

I smiled softly and fiddled with my hands, wanting to touch him but knowing I shouldn't. 'I forgive you.' He smiled, only a quick quirk of the lips, before looking back down at his feet. 'I hope you can forgive me for this too.'

I tilted my head in confusion and hot, soft lips crashed into mine. His flames grew around us then shrunk again as he pulled away, leaving me breathless, dazed and slightly annoyed.

'There's a witch hiding out in the Water Kingdom that matches that evidence. I heard she'd been searching for a husband for a while, so that'd be as good a place as any to start. Good bye Fionna and… zombie cat? Yeah.' He closed the door and Schwabelle meowed loudly.

'Oh shush,' I said and poked her. She hissed at me then snuggled onto my head. 'I guess we better go check it out then, Schwabelle.' I heard the muffled sounds of Flame Prince training as we walked away. Explosion after explosion rumbled the walls as he let out his anger. He always blew stuff up when he was angry.

As Schwabelle and I exited the castle, I contemplated exactly how I'd find this witch. How did FP know she was there anyway? Not that it mattered really.

The red environment soon changed back to the greens and browns of the land I was used to as we travelled to the water kingdom. It was getting dark, so we stopped in at a small village of scarecrow people to stay the night. Luckily for us, there was an inn in the small town. Guess they had travellers here a lot.

'Would you like some hay for breakfast tomorrow morning dear?' The landlady asked. 'No thank you ma'am. We'll be gone real early, so you won't have to worry about us.' 'Alright dear. Jimmy will take you to your room. Jimmy?'

A small scarecrow popped out from behind the counter. 'Right this way ma'am,' he said as he led the way down a hall. 'You must get a lot of travellers to keep an inn like this up and running,' I said. 'Yes ma'am. Though not many like you ma'am, if you don't mind me saying.' He had a cute country accent that matched his cute country clothes.

'Of course I don't mind. You're just being honest.' He nodded and opened a door. 'This is it. Feel free to ring the little bell on the table if you need anything ma'am.' 'Thanks Jimmy. Here.' I pulled a badge out of my pack that had a cow bell on it. 'Why thank you ma'am.' He said. 'No problem Jimmy.' He pinned it onto his overalls and I ruffed his grassy hair. He grinned and scampered away down the hall.

I closed the door to the room and flopped on the bed, just missing squishing Schwabelle. She meowed in annoyance and leapt onto my stomach. 'We got an early start tomorrow, okay Schwabelle?' She purred and fell asleep on me. It was weird how she'd gone from avoiding me at all costs to snuggling up to me in less than a day.

I grabbed my prism gram from my pack and sent Cake a message. Lucky for me, Lord Monochromicorn had given both Cake and I one a while back so we'd all be able to communicate. A few minutes later, the gem began to glow in my hands. I was promptly zapped in the head, and Cake's message popped into my head.

She was worried, but she wished me luck. She also asked if I wanted spaghetti tomorrow. Sometimes Cake came up with the randomest things at the randomest times. I thanked her, and told her I didn't even know if I'd be home. Another painful burn to the forehead later, I was informed she was making it anyway. Figures. I shoved the gem back in my pack and turned off the bedside light.

Hopefully I'd find Marshall soon.

* * *

**AN: Oh Cake. Always so unfocused. I wish Cake would make me spaghetti. :(**


	3. An Unexpected Partner

**AN: So I've been working a bit on Retrieval for all you guys that want a sequel. I'm doing my best, honest, but it's not really working out. I'll keep trying, for you guys. :) **

**Shortish chapter.**

* * *

I woke before the sun had even risen, and even though I was globbing tired, I forced myself out of bed. Schwabelle hissed at me when I tried to wake her, so I just placed her lazily on my head. She had herself quite the place up there.

I slung my pack over my shoulder and prepared to walk out the door. 'We got a long day ahead of us, Schwabelle.' I reached for the handle, but the door swung open before I could reach it. 'Ma'am, there's someone here looking for you, and they look mighty mad.' Jimmy had a look of fright and I instantly felt awake.

'What did they look like?' 'Well, she's tall and has a crown and she's blue.' 'Blue?' Jimmy nodded. 'And you're sure she looks mad?' 'Yes ma'am. Why I reckon she could tear down a building with how mad she looks. Ma's stalling her as best she can so you can escape.'

'But that sounds like Ice Queen. Why would she be mad and looking for me? I haven't done anything to her in ages.' 'I don't know but I think you best be leaving. I don't know how much longer—' The door swung open and Jimmy stood in front of me protectively, though I'm not sure how protective he'd be against anyone seeing as he barely came up to my hip.

'Fionna, someone stole my Gumball!' She screeched. 'What?' 'Someone that's not me has my Gumball. And do you know what I found? This!' She held up a single red hair. 'I found one of those at Marshall's house.' 'So you know who's behind it then?' She asked hopefully. 'Not for sure, but I have a few leads. That's where I'm going today. Now if you'd excuse me.'

I grabbed Jimmy's hand and walked past the icy witch. 'Well you're going to help me, right? I mean, we're going to the same place.' 'I am not going to help you kidnap Gumball, Ice Queen.' She latched onto my other arm and I frowned at her.

'Well at least help him so he's not in the arms of some other witch. Please Fionna! We can be a team. I'll be the magic user, and you'll be the guy stealer who also happens to be a good warrior. Yeah, sounds good. I think it does.' I sighed and walked up to the counter.

'Thanks for having me.' 'No problem dear. You're welcome back anytime.' I knelt down beside Jimmy and gave him a hug. 'And thank you for protecting me. One day I'm sure you'll be a great hero.' He grinned and blushed lightly.

'It was nothing, ma'am.' I straightened and walked to the door. I gave a small wave before exiting the small building. 'Come on. It'll be fun. We can be like a hero trio. You, me and the cat.' I turned to face her.

'You are a villain, not a hero.' 'But even villains are good sometimes.' I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. 'Fine, but if you even think about kidnapping PG…' I let the threat hang and she gulped before nodding. 'Good. Now hurry up, we have a lot of ground to cover.'

* * *

**AN: Now Gumball's been taken? What. the. ****_Glob._**** And Ice Queen wants to co-operate with Fionna? This is getting crazy son! :D**


	4. Locations and Explainations

**AN: So I hope you guys like me putting all the chapters of a story up at once. I know how much I hate it when authors don't put up all the chapters. I just end up getting bored and forget about the story half the time. That's probably what happened with 'Someone Else'. I'm thinking of taking it down 'cos I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish it. It's a weird thing for me. I can't finish a story unless I do it all at once.**

**On with the story, my lovelies! :)**

* * *

'For the last time Ice Queen, I don't know what Gumball's favourite type of salsa is.' She huffed and crossed her arms. 'Well you're no help.' She'd been like this pretty much the whole time, digging for as much info on Gumball as possible.

I'd told her little, but she'd managed to learn what his favourite colour, season and cake was. I'll admit, half the reason I was no help was because I actually didn't know all this stuff about Gumball. The more I thought about, the more I realised I actually didn't know much about him. That, of course, did not stop Ice Queen from questioning me about almost every aspect of his life.

After being in momentary silence, Ice Queen broke out with a random question. 'Why do you even wanna find Marshall-Lee anyway?' She asked. 'Maybe because he's my friend?' I said. 'There's gotta be more to it than that.'

I scoffed and blew my hair from my eyes. 'I'm a hero. Saving people is what I do.' 'You're assuming he needs saving. What if he just went on a vacation?' 'He wouldn't go anywhere without telling me first.' 'And why is that exactly?' I could feel her words getting to me.

'Because we're best buds and that's what we do.' 'Are you sure best buds is all you want to be?' I frowned and turned to the icy queen. 'What are you getting at, Ice Queen?' 'I'm just saying you spend an awful lot of time around him. Or maybe he spends an awful lot of time around you. Eeee!' She squealed girlishly. 'Maybe he likes you but is too afraid to tell you!'

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. 'You're totally crazy, you know that?' She floated around above my head and I sighed loudly. She was absolutely loony. Watery buildings slowly rose on the horizon, and I thanked glob that it wasn't much further. I didn't know how much longer I could take Ice Queen's incessant chatter.

I felt anticipation build as we neared the watery city. The dusty road soon grew puddles, and those puddles slowly grew into a river. The water was impossibly clean, even though it never moved. I splashed through the water and Schwabelle clung to my hat for dear life. I did consider 'accidentally' dropping her into the water, but I was not prepared to receive the clawing of a lifetime.

I approached a small inn, and was surprised to find the red-headed witch behind the counter. 'Hello. Welcome to Liquidi-inn. Would you like to check in?' 'Let me at her!' Ice Queen yelled as she flailed for the girl. I held her back and pulled her over to the corner.

'Would you excuse me a moment?' I asked. She nodded cautiously and I smiled. 'Ice Queen, what are you doing?' I hissed at her. 'I'm trying to get my man back, duh!' 'Just let me do the talking, okay. We don't even know if it was her. Just sit back and be cool.' She took a deep breath then nodded. 'Okay.' 'Good.'

I walked back over to the counter and the witch smiled nervously. 'How can I help you?' She asked. 'I'm looking for a vampire and a guy made of gum. Do you have any idea where they'd be?' A look of fright crossed her face, and I knew we'd got our man. Well, woman.

'Look, just let me explain.' She held her hands up defensively and I nodded. 'Okay, just come to my room and I'll explain everything.' 'Why can't you explain here?' I demanded. 'Because he might hear me.' She whispered. 'Come this way. Your room is just down here,' She said loudly.

'Keep your guard up,' I whispered to Ice Queen as we followed the witch down the hall. She led us into a room and sat down at the table. 'Okay.' She took a deep breath. 'My cousin runs a husband finder and since no guys actually applied he's been kidnapping them and making them submit before selling them to these weird chicks on the black market or something.' I felt my jaw drop as I stared at her.

'I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I can take you there if you want, but we need a plan.' 'Wait, wait, wait.' I shook my head. 'Why would you wanna help us?'

'Because what my cousin is doing is wrong. Besides, you two aren't the only people I've helped rescue their boyfriends.' 'They're not our boyfriends. Just friends we wanna rescue.' The witch nodded and winked. 'I get you.' I rolled my eyes. What was with everyone and thinking I was dating?

'Okay, so here's what we're gonna do…'

* * *

**AN: So do you guys think this chick is legit? That's my favourite word by the way. Legit. It just sounds so... Legit. :P hahaha**


	5. Undercover Rescue

**AN: So guys, we're nearing the end of the story. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, but the next one is. Maybe I'll get the head space to do a sequel or something. I don't know. I'm actually pretty sure almost nobody even reads my AN's, so that's why I completely section them off so you don't have to. I could say whatever I wanted in here, and pretty much no-one would know. I support gay marriage and I think society needs to take a different approach to racism. I mean, in my country, a job was going that only a black person could sign up for, but if a they said only a white person could sign up for it, there would be absolute outrage. Seriously guys, we need to fix this.**

**TL;DR: Enjoy this next longish chapter.**

* * *

It was a pretty good plan. I had my doubts over whether it would work, seeing as we apparently weren't the first people she'd helped. I was now wearing some sort of nerd girl outfit. Apparently they were the kind that bought from this guy mostly. Ice Queen didn't look any better than I did, with her fake fat made of ice.

'You sure this'll work?' I asked. 'Sure. It works every time.' The red-headed witch led us into a large warehouse looking building. 'This is it. This is also as far as I go.' She nodded and opened the door. 'Good luck.' I walked inside with Ice Queen in tow and walked to some sort of counter.

'Names?' I couldn't see who was behind the counter, but the gravelly voice made me think of someone large and buff. 'Chelsea and Hannah.' I said and adjusted my fake glasses. 'Price range?' 'Everything,' I said.

I heard a small chuckle from behind the counter and a door swung open to my left. 'Go through there. Jen will see you out there.' 'Thanks.' Ice Queen said and we walked through the small door into a dim room.

'New clients! How are you?' A tall red-headed man I assumed was Jen walked up to us and shook our hands. 'What are we looking for today?' He asked. 'Well, I was thinking along the lines of pale with maybe a hint of dark hair. You got any like that in stock?' I said hopefully. Jen frowned and shook his head.

'I have one, but he isn't properly trained yet.' 'Oh. Well, I'd like to see him. I've always dreamed of a guy like that.' Jen smiled and spoke into a small walkie-talkie on his jacket.

'And what about you?' He asked as he turned to Ice Queen. 'Well, I'd love a different one. Maybe in the prince area. I don't know, maybe even a little bit… Pink? Yes pink! To match my teddies!' She clapped her hands excitedly and Jen smiled again.

'We have a couple princes, but I don't know if we have any that are pink. I'll send out the line up.' He spoke into a walkie-talkie again and a light switched on to our left. A line up of a few princes I didn't even recognise posed in spotlights.

Gumball was on the end, posing very poorly compared to the rest of the guys. A stick reached from the shadows and whacked him on the leg and he posed differently.

'Ohh! I want the one on the end! He's perfect!' Ice Queen stepped towards him, but Jen put his arm in the road. 'Whoa. We gotta do some paperwork first,' He said. Ice Queen pouted and crossed her arms. 'Fine.'

The spotlights turned off and they walked over to a small desk. After signing some stuff, Ice Queen had received Gumball. 'Um, what about mine?' I asked. A voice came through on the walkie-talkie and Jen shook his head.

'They can't get him out. I'm sorry miss. You'll just have to choose something else, or come back in a few months.' I shook my head and stomped my foot. 'No. Just let me see him. I'm sure once he sees me, he will not resist. Take me to where you keep him.' Jen raised an eyebrow at me then sighed.

'Fine. Right this way.' He led the way to the back of the warehouse, where a single large box stood in the centre of the space. One of the walls of that box was made of glass, and I could see straight through to where Marshall was thrashing in some chains.

'Do you actually think you could tame me? Just you wait.' I could tell he was trying to morph into his bat form, but something was holding him back. I watched as an electric shock ran through his chains and shocked him. He writhed on the ground in pain and it took all I had not to freak out and just start punching things.

'Now are you ready?' A guy stepped to Marshall as he lay on the floor, panting heavily. He shook his head. 'I will never, ever submit.' Marshall sat up and smirked at his captors. That was the Marshall I knew. 'I don't think he's quite ready for someone like you. He is rather aggressive.' 'Let me in this box thingy.' I said.

Jen looked at me, completely bewildered. 'This guy could tear you limb from limb. I don't think that's a good idea.' 'Please? I'll pay double.' Jen's face lit up and he pulled some keys from his pocket. 'Rightio miss, in you go!' He opened the door and I walked in.

'Wait here Hannah.' I said. Ice Queen nodded and stepped back. I walked in and Marshall's head snapped to me. 'Fionna?' He gasped. I giggled and adjusted my glasses. 'No silly, it's Chelsea!'

I made sure no-one could see my face as I winked at him. 'Oh. Well, what do you want?' He demanded and pulled against his chains. 'I'm here to purchase you, um… whatever your name is?' 'My name is Vivian.' He said.

'Well Vivvy, would you like to go home with me? We'll have so much fun!' I clapped and he sighed. 'If it means getting outta here, I'd love to.' 'You do realise that if you ran away from me, I would have Jen here hunt you down and kill you, right?' I said sweetly. He slumped and ran his hands up his face. 'Okay. Anythings better than here, I guess. They don't even feed me the right food. I mean, what kind of vampire eats lettuce?' He said loudly.

'A damn hungry one,' Jen said. 'So, how do I unhook this guy?' I said. The keeper guy looked to Jen, who nodded and gave a thumbs up. 'Okay miss. Just hold these chains tight and walk him out.' I smiled at the keeper as he handed me the chains.

'And if he does anything wrong, just press this button.' He pressed a small blue button on the chain, sending Marshall writhing. 'Yes sir. You'll behave for me though, won't you Vivvy?' I asked.

'Yeah.' He grated out. I smiled and led Marshall out the door. 'Now to pick up Hannah's man and we'll be on our way.' I said. Ice Queen clapped and squealed. 'I can't believe we're doing this Chelsea!' She said. 'I know! I'm finally gonna have a boyfriend!' We both squealed and hugged.

I'll admit, it was one of the weirdest things I've ever done. A glum looking Gumball was led to us in the same sort of chains, which were then handed to Ice Queen. 'Blue button zap, red button good.' The keeper said.

'How come this one doesn't have a red button?' I asked. 'Because this one didn't need it. Someone was never good.' Marshall scowled at the men and I laughed and patted his head.

'Don't worry Vivvy. I'll make a red button of my own.' I ran my hand down his chest and he shivered. 'Eh-ehm?' Jen cleared his throat. 'Oh, right.' I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and handed him the whole thing.

'Keep the change.' I said. He smiled and shook my hand. 'I hope you two enjoy your new partners thoroughly.' He said as he walked us to the door. 'Have a wonderful day!' He said. 'You too Jen.' He closed the door and we walked out of the building.

'Wow, that was crazy!' Ice Queen said. 'Shh. Let's just get out of here.' I said and followed the trail the red-headed witch had told us about. It led to a forest, and we hid between the trees.

'Please let us go!' Gumball begged and got down on his knees. 'I just wanna go home to my kingdom, please!' He began to sob and I pulled off my disguise. 'PG, it's us!' I said. He looked up.

'F-Fionna? But how?' He said. I held my hand out to him and pulled him up. 'It was pretty easy actually.' I said. 'I helped!' Ice Queen announced as she unfroze her pretend fat that contained all our stuff, as well as Schwabelle.

'Thanks Fi,' Marshall said. 'Hey, no problem. You'd do the same for me.' I smiled and grabbed my now soaked pack. Luckily for me Cake had made it waterproof ages ago. 'They were some pretty great acting skills, by the way,' Marshall said. 'You were pretty good too. That shiver of fear just made it all seem real,' I said.

'Yeah, fear.' I raised an eyebrow at his tone, but my attention snapped away as I noticed Ice Queen trying to kiss Gumball.

'Aw come on! I helped save you,' She whined. I giggled as he fended her off. Ice Queen grabbed the chain control, and I thought she was gonna press the blue button, but instead she pressed the other one. Gumball moaned and I blushed.

'Hey, keep it G rated guys,' Marshall laughed. 'Do you think I actually like this?' Gumball moaned. 'From the sound of it, you sure do,' Marshall teased. I looked away and Marshall floated upside-down in front of me.

'So, what about my red button?' He wriggled his eyebrows at me and I felt my cheeks grow warmer. 'Fionna! She's trying to kiss me!' Gumball screamed as he tried to escape Ice Queen's grasp. She was slowly reeling him in by his chains. 'Come on Gummy, just a little kiss?' I giggled and turned back to face Marshall. 'You reckon she—' Cool lips cut me off as they collided into mine.

My eyes went wide with shock and Marshall placed his hand on my cheek before pulling away. 'You know how my chains don't have a red button?' He said. I nodded. 'That's because nothing could replace the red button I already have.' He rested his forehead against mine.

'My red button is you.' His lips caught mine again in a gentle kiss, and warmth spread through me.

I had a feeling this would be one awesome trip back home.

* * *

**AN: Hehehe. For those that are wondering, I don't really put any age on Fionna. I mean, she isn't younger than 15, but she isn't like, 18. I guess you could say she's either 16 or 17, but I really don't feel the need to pin an age on her. Next chapter should wrap this story up nicely. **


	6. End?

**AN: We are nearing the end of a journey, my lovelies. It has been a wonderful time, and I'm glad we all made it this far. There's something whimsical about exploring the world of someone else's creation, isn't there? Reading is one of the most beautiful and cherished gifts you could ever give or receive, and I am forever thankful I have the ability to both read, write and enjoy doing so. **

**Let's get this finished up. :) **

* * *

'Okay, see ya PG!' I called and waved to him. He waved and closed the castle doors. We'd just dropped him off after the long trip home.

I'm not even sure how we made it so far in one day, honestly. Although, I guess it did help that Marshall flew me, and Ice Queen flew Gumball. We'd gotten Ice Queen to leave Gumball by him letting her kiss him on the cheek.

She of course, snuck it into a full on kiss on the lips, and it was so funny to see Gumball squirm like he did. I had a feeling my next few encounters with Ice Queen wouldn't be too bad, at least until she forgot what had happened. Gumball had lent Marshall an umbrella so he wouldn't die, so we walked home. And yes, Marshall actually walked for some of it.

The sun was starting to set, so I suggested we sit under a nice shady tree for a while. So there I was, snuggled into Marshall's side as the landscape around us was bathed in the bright pinks and reds of the setting sun. 'Hey Fi?' Marshall said. 'Mmm?' 'How'd you find us so easy?' I shifted against his side and he draped his arm around me.

'I just followed the clues. I found a red hair and some scorch marks, so I went to the Fire Kingdom. There I talked to FP and he told me about some red-headed witch who was looking for a husband. _Then_ it turned out it wasn't her, but her cousin who she didn't like who'd got you guys. She helped us find you guys.' 'Huh. Neat.' Marshall dropped his umbrella as the stars began to twinkle in the sky.

He kissed the top of my head, and I felt a blush grow. 'One day I'm gonna eat that blush Fi,' He chuckled, his chest rumbling against my head. 'So, you up for some pixie strangling?' He asked. I looked up at him and could see the mischievous glint I'd come to know and love sparkle in his eyes.

'Boy am I.'

* * *

**AN: Short and sweet chapter :) Until next time my wonderful, wonderful readers. And maybe I don't know who you are, but I know one thing for certain. *Cues music* **

**If you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing,**

**You are perfect,**

**To me 3**

**You are all perfect to me :) xxxxx**


End file.
